OF LOVE AND WAR
by K.Tynese
Summary: Naruto 'Naru' Uzumaki has just completed her 3 year long training and is ready to get Sasuke back by any means necessary. Sasuke Uchiha believes he killed the girl he loved 3 years ago and is ready to die himself while confronting Itachi. Follow both of their paths as they confront their pasts, hope for the future, and fight to save the world all while loving each other fiercely.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer** **: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

 _Prologue_

Sasuke Uchiha stared at his teacher, Orochimaru, of almost three years with cold emotionless eyes. He listened as the man explained how the body transfer would be happening soon and how he needed to get more test done by his minion Kabuto. Sasuke nodded once after the man was done speaking and watched as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke knew the time was coming for him to finally get rid of the snake-like ninja so that he could proceed with his plans. Ever since that day his mind was made up. He would allow Orochimaru to teach him everything he knew and when his body was weak he would kill him and be done with him. He would hunt and kill his brother Itachi and hopefully die in the process then he would finally be able to find peace in the afterlife. He knew he didn't deserve to live anymore and as far as he was concerned he was on borrowed time. He needed to cleanse the rest of his hatred from his body so that he could move on and if he was lucky he would finally be able to see her again. With a small sigh Sasuke rose from his bed and made his way to his door. He knew it was foolish thinking but it was one of the two things that kept him moving forward. He closed his eyes with his hand placed on the door knob as blonde hair, blue eyes and sunny smile flashed in front of his mind's eyes. Opening his eyes slowly, a six pronged red and black star spun rapidly before slowing to a stop showing his Mangekyou Sharingan before fading back to black. He opened his door and walked down the empty corridor pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't deserve to think about her.

 _His rival._

He looked up as he entered the medical room and saw Orochimaru eyeing him hungrily.

 _His teammate._

All for the Uchiha pride and joy that rested inside of his eye sockets.

 _His best friend._

The curse of Uchiha clan.

 _The girl he loved most but didn't realize it until it was too late._

He never hated himself or his heritage more.

 _Naruto Uzumaki was dead._

 _And it was his hands that held her blood._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while._**

 _Chapter 1_

Naruto Uzumaki smiled widely as she stood in front of the gates that welcomed her home. It had been nearly three years since she had been gone, and while she enjoyed her time away she was happy to be home. She placed her hands on her book bag straps and turned to her companion with the large smile still on her face.

"Happy to be home?" he asked as he patted the girls head with his hand. She scowled at the gesture but nodded her head in reply. She took a deep breath and allowed the scent of home to sooth her aching heart. It was home but without that one person there it would always feel off to her. "Let's go to the Hokage's office to check in" Jiraiya said noticing the small frown on his god daughters face. Naruto placed a smile on her face before shaking her at her sensei.

"I'll meet you there I have to go somewhere really quick" she said and then left quickly jumping from roof to roof to get to her destination. She stopped once she reached the apartment building and stared at for a moment. Sighing softly, she applied chakra to her feet and jumped off the roof of the building she was on and landed softly on the railing outside of the window. She nudges the window open and climbed through quickly, the smell of must hit her nose causing her scrunch it up. She looked around at the unchanged room with its meager belongings. She wondered why the apartment wasn't cleaned out and given to someone else but she was happy that it wasn't. She looked around before her eyes settled on the picture of team seven. Her saddened at the thought that Sasuke left behind everything that would remind him of his past life. Not able to take the self-induced torture anymore Naruto left the apartment and headed to the Hokage's office.

Naruto reached the Hokage's office and knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter. She smiled as her eyes landed on Tsunade for the first time in nearly three years.

"Hey Grandma" she spoke with enthusiasm and watched as a smile slid onto the older woman's face.

"Naru" the woman whispered as she stood from her chair and circled the desk so she could pull the young woman into her arms. Naruto hugged her back fiercely and then stepped back with a sheepish smile as Tsunade took in her appearance. While it was true that she is and would always be a tomboy who preferred sparring and learning new techniques over make-up and gossiping she was still a girl and with her new blossoming body, she chose to dress like one. Gone was the too big and too bright orange and blue jump suit that she wore in her younger years and in it's place she now wore tan shorts, a black short sleeved shirt that exposed the skin right underneath her naval and was lined with bright orange around the sleeves, collar and stomach area. The shirt crisscrossed in the front exposing a small amount of cleavage and the mesh shirt she wore underneath. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and stretched to her elbows. Black calf length shinobi sandals covered her feet and mesh lining reached her knees secured by belts with silver clasp and bandages wrapped around her legs to mid-thigh. Her weapons pouch rested on her hip attached to the dark belt that wrapped around her hips. Her forehead protector was covered in black fabric wrapped around her head. Blonde bangs hung over the sides and reached her chin while the rest of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, which was braided and reached mid-back. "So, you happy to be back" Tsunade asked with a smile, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to see everyone and see what they've been up to." Naruto exclaimed with a little bounce. She couldn't wait to see all her friends to see how much they grew up and how much stronger they've gotten.

"Well Neji, Tenten, and Lee are out of the village on a mission but the others are around somewhere. Just then a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi stood there with one hand in his pocket while he waved with his other. His trademark eye smile was in place as he greeted the room.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here" Naruto yelled and then flung himself at the man. Kakashi's one eyed widened as he caught the girl and hugged her back.

"I heard a rumor you were back so I decided to check for myself" he said as Naruto stepped back and smiled at the man.

"Yeah we just got in" Naruto helpfully supplied and then began telling both Kakashi and Tsunade about her travels. After about 20 minutes of talking the door slammed open and all three heads turned to see Sakura standing in the door way gazing at her blonde teammate with a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled back a little hesitantly and gave the girl a small wave in greeting. Both adults could feel the tension in the air and shared a look between the two.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto greeted breaking the silence, Sakura looked her up in down with a small frown before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura returned the greeting and then said hello to both Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto didn't know what else to say, her relationship with Sakura was somewhat strained when she left on her training journey and while she would like to try and fix it she didn't know if it was possible. She still remembered the girl's words before and after the incident with Sasuke.

 _"_ _Bring him back to me Naruto please. Promise me that you will. He may not need me but I need him" Sakura cried as Naruto looked at her with surprise._

 _"_ _I promise"_

She had promised and had she known how things would have turned out she never would have. And as she lay in her hospital bed recovering Sakura had visited her once and the words exchanged between the two had not been nice to say the least.

 _"_ _You promised Naruto. I thought you never went back on your word" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. "I love him and you couldn't even do one thing and bring him back to me" Naruto had been furious, not only at Sakura but at herself._

 _"_ _If you weren't so weak you could've stopped them. He told me you came to him before he left and yet you were unable to stop him. And instead of whining and crying like a child maybe you should have come with us to bring him back instead of hiding away and asking someone else to do so. Don't be mad at me for something you couldn't even do yourself" Naruto shouted and by the end she was panting. The two girls glared at each other for a long moment before Sakura turned on her heel and walked out of the room._

Naruto hadn't seen the girl since and she could tell that the same conversation was flashing through Sakura's head as well. Kakashi cleared his throat breaking the tension and bringing the attention to himself.

"We will be reforming Team seven" Kakashi began causing a frown to form on Naruto's face. "We are receiving a new member so that we can continue to go on missions. We will be called Team Kakashi. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge, I would like to test you both before we meet the newest member." Kakashi said and waited for the outburst that would come from Naruto but was surprised when it came from Sakura.

"What do you mean we're getting a new team member. Sasuke is still on our team and I don't want him to think we replaced him when he comes back" Sakura said and looked to Naruto to get her agreement.

"If we don't do this then we will be unable to go on missions together and I would like to keep what is left of our team together." Kakashi explained while still eyeing Naruto who stood there quietly.

"Don't you have something to say about this Naruto?" Sakura snapped when the girl just stood there quietly.

"It makes sense Sakura" Naruto said calmly even though her mind was in turmoil. Over the years she had learned when to talk and when to listen. She often found herself reacting with her emotions before thinking things through but when the subject was Sasuke she always pushed her emotions as far back as they could go.

"Don't you care about him anymore? I thought he was your best friend" Sakura snapped not able to understand why Naruto was acting like this. Had the idiot girl changed so much in such a short amount of time. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were thinking the same thing. They knew what Sasuke meant to the blonde and for her to have no reaction to the new information worried them. Naruto's walls were cracking and she knew she had to get away before they broke. This girl who was supposed to be her teammate and friend was pushing her to the point of breaking and she did not want to go there with the girl just yet. She had realized a year into her training that what she felt for her male teammate was way more that brotherly or friendly love. There was no way that she couldn't realize it with the way she was pushing and breaking her body all so that she could bring him home, bring him back to her. When she left on that retrieval mission all those years ago she had thought that she was doing it for her village, for friend who loved him, for his own sake but now she knew the truth. It was for herself, he was the first person her own age who looked at her and seen her for her true self. He chose to look down on her due to her skill level and not because of the whispers around the village. He pushed her to be stronger and she in turn did the same for him. He knew what it was like to be lonely and never until that last time mocked her for what she didn't have. And above all when he looked at her sometimes the softness in his eyes told all. She was in love with the pretty boy bastard and she was beyond denying it to herself.

"Of course, I care about Sasuke" Naruto snapped and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I understand why we are getting another person on our team and I will not try to fight it because there is nothing I can do to change to outcome. He is NOT replacing Sasuke, he will always be a part of Team Seven, but this new person will be a part of a new team. Team Kakashi. I said I would bring Sasuke home and I meant it, even if it takes me until the last breath leaves my body I will bring him home." the to me was left unsaid but Kakashi and Tsunade heard it anyways. Sakura looked at her team mate for a long moment and then nodded once.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei, Sakura" Naruto said and then disappeared in a swirl of wind and pink rose petals.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

 _A/N: I just want to say quickly that anyone who doesn't like this story is more than welcomed to hit the back key at the top of their screen. Everyone has their own taste and if this is not for you then that is ok but do not go out of your way to right a dumb ass review after your read the only two chapters that I posted. I am not one to let criticism get me down so I could care less about what anyone has to say but seriously don't be childish you don't like it don't read it. anyways to those who do like enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 2

Naruto sat on the bridge railing waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. The sun was shining in the sky and she leaned her head back with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face while she sucked up some vitamin D.

"Is that who I think it is?" a loud voice cut through the quiet and caused Naruto's eyes to pop open. She turned her head to the left and a smile split her face as she saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino approaching her.

"Hi guys" she shouted as she jumped off the railing and walked to meet them half way.

"Hi Naru-chan" Hinata said softly as the pretty blonde stopped in front of her. Naruto was so excited to see her friends that she pulled them all into a hug one by one before stopping at Akamaru and pet his head while speaking to him.

"Wow look how big you got. I'm sure your super strong now too huh?" she questioned causing said dog's tail to hit the dirt floor rapidly and several barks to leave his mouth.

"When did you get back?" Kiba asked as he watch Naruto give his dog affection.

"Just yesterday. I would've come to see you guys but after traveling all day and then going to see grandma Tsunade I was beat." She explained with a small shrug.

"That's ok Naru-chan, were just glad that your back" Hinata said with a small blush on her face. Naruto nodded her head and turned to Shino and eyed him for a moment.

"So, Shino" she said slowly catching the quiet boy's attention.

"Yes" he asked and Naruto smiled and shook her head a little.

"Oh nothing" she said and mentally patted herself on the back for remembering the boys name. It's not like she didn't like him it was just that he seemed to fade into the background when everyone was together. Kiba eyed Naruto and then Shino for a second about to say something but chose not to instead.

"Anyway, what are you doing here by yourself" Kiba asked knowing that his shy and silent teammates would just stand there and stare.

"Waiting on Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. He said he wants to test our skills before we go on any new missions together." Team Eight's eyebrows rose at this information.

"Wait just you, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei will be a team?" Kiba asked blunt and to the point like always.

"Well no we'll be getting a new member and will no longer be Team Seven. We'll be Team Kakashi" Naruto explained and then changed the subject before any of them could as about Sasuke. "So, what have you guys been up to since I've been gone?" she questioned. Team Eight knew what she was doing and why but didn't question it and allowed the conversation to change directions. They talked for a little while until Sakura came and then excused themselves. Naruto eyed her teammate for a minute before coming to a decision.

"Sakura, I think we need to talk" she said and watched as the other girl nodded her head.

"I think your right" Sakura said and folded her arms across her chest and leaned against one the bridge's post. Naruto took a moment to gather her thoughts and then nodded her head to herself.

"You still love Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed slightly.

"Yes, I do" she stated like that was the only answer that was possible. Naruto opened her mouth to say something else but then stopped herself. Now was not the time for her create friction in the team. She knew that one day soon she would have to tell her team mate that she too had those same feelings for the Uchiha but now was not that time.

"Then I need you to help me bring him home" Naruto stated firmly, she was letting Sakura know that it would be a joint task. Sakura nodded her head but said nothing. The two stood there in silence for the next thirty minutes before a pop sounded and smoke appeared. Their sensei stood in front of them with a wave.

"Yo" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Your late" both girls mumbled as a reflex still both lost in thought.

"You see I got lost on the road to life again" Kakashi said even though he notices the atmosphere around both girls. "Anyways today you will be trying to get these" he said and held up the infamous two silver bells. Naruto and Sakura both stood up straight and started paying attention. "There are two bells and two of you, both of you will have until the end of the day to get one each. Come at me with everything you got and don't hold back" Naruto could feel adrenaline start to pump through her veins. She couldn't wait to show Kakashi all that she's learned. She turned to Sakura with a large smile and noticed the girl putting on black fingerless gloves. Sakura smiled back at Naruto just as pumped as she was. "Start" Kakashi said and then pulled out his orange book. Naruto laughed out loud and then charged, she could feel Sakura on her heels. Naruto swung her fist out to Kakashi who dodged by leaning to the left, Naruto was quick to follow up and swung a kick to that side that grazed Kakashi's shoulder and then ducked as Sakura jumped over her head with her fist raised. She brought it down quickly causing Kakashi to jump out of the way and Sakura's fist to hit the ground causing a huge crater in the floor. Kakashi looked on in surprise and then put his book away.

"You both have gotten so quick" he stated as he got into a defensive position.

"You think so Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stated from right behind him, Kakashi's eye widened as he turned his head slowly to see Naruto standing behind him with two bells in her hands. She smirked and tossed one to Sakura.

"Thanks for the distraction" Naruto said as Sakura caught the bell. Sakura smiled as she caught the bell.

"Your welcome even though I don't know how you did what you just did" Sakura said curious as to how her team mate moved so fast. Naruto smiled sheepishly and started to play with the ends of her braid.

"Well pervy-sage was trying to teach me the Flying-Thunder God technique and I just didn't get it but today I decided to try it out to see if I could get it to work and I did." Naruto said like it was nothing Kakashi could only stare at his student in amazement.

"Wait you tried the Fourth's technique and didn't even know if it would work. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Kakashi asked, Naruto stopped fiddling with her braid and nodded seriously.

"Yeah I do but I felt that today was the day to try it out and I did and it worked." She said and then smiled again before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she pitched forward. Kakashi moved quickly and caught the girl on his back with a shake of his head.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled rushing forward, she skidded to a stop on her knees and let her glowing green hands run along the other girl's body.

"She's just exhausted, even with her chakra reserves that would take a lot out of her since it was the first time she ever did it correctly." Kakashi explained, Sakura nodded and moved her hands away relieved. Her and Naruto may not be on the best of terms at the moment but she didn't want the other girl to be hurt. "Let's get her home so she can rest, she's gonna need her energy." Kakashi said as he stood and began walking towards Naruto's apartment with Sakura following along. He had no idea how true his words were going to be.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

Chapter 3

Naruto felt that life was moving too fast. The past few weeks had been intense and hectic. They had to find and save Gaara from the Akatsuki only to find him dead already. If it hadn't been for Lady Chiyo Gaara would have been long gone. It brought the very real threat of capture and death home to Naruto. It was one thing to be informed that people were hunting you and your kind down but it was another thing when one of your friends was taken and what they wanted to do to you was done to them. It had chilled Naruto to the bone and she couldn't help to be a little afraid but not enough for her to go into hiding. Then they had met their new team mate and temporary leader Captain Yamato. The Hokage had given them permission to finally go out and try to find Sasuke and bring him home. They had a lead that one of the Akatsuki members, Sasori, had a spy that they could get information from. Since he was dead now they thought that this was the perfect plan. When Kabuto showed up Naruto knew she was one step closer to Sasuke, but then the whole plan went to hell and she found herself face to face with Orochimaru.

"Naruto-chan" the snake sannin cooed with a smirk on his face, "looking for Sasuke-kun?" he teased.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked with a calm voice but her entire body was rigid.

"Hmm…oh you know I think he's out at the moment" Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

"Don't play games with me you bastard" Naruto snapped, she was trying to keep it together but this was the man that took Sasuke from her. He placed his fucking cursed seal on him like he was his property.

"Naru" Sakura whispered trying to keep the girl calm, she could feel the menacing chakra of the nine-tailed fox trying to get out.

"You know he hasn't spoken about any of you at all. He's so focused that Sasuke-kun, my perfect vessel" Orochimaru said goading the girl on. His long tongue came out tasting the chakra in the air. He wanted to see the demon fox in action.

"Don't you dare" Naruto shouted red chakra swirling around her as she dropped to her hands. You could see the silhouette of the fox around her with two tails waving in the air. "don't you talk about Sasuke like he belongs to you. He belongs to us, his team, his friends. He belongs to the Hidden Leaf." She roared as she shot forward destroying the bridge underneath her. Her team mates quickly scattered to a safe distance as they looked on in horror. Naruto rushed Orochimaru and slashed at his body, his eyes widened as he quickly let that body shed and another one stood in it's place. Kabuto tried to attack from behind but Naruto's tails struck out hitting him in the chest and had him flying through the dense trees that surrounded the group.

"Yes, well in a week's time Sasuke will no longer exist, I will have his body and his eyes and you will never see him again" Orochimaru taunted some more causing Naruto to let out an inhuman roar and two more tails to appear on her body. The skin started to peel from her body and hideous red chakra took its place. It covered her entire body and the only thought going through her mind was KILL. She charged at Orochimaru, her tails reaching out and striking him when her claws missed. Orochimaru had no choice but to continue shedding his bodies as he tried to ward off the young girl's attacks. Naruto stopped suddenly and opened her mouth a large sphere appeared above her mouth and got larger and larger. Orochimaru knowing what was coming quickly summoned his protective walls that nothing could penetrate. Naruto let the blast go destroying trees and the ground where her blast hit. The blast hit the first then the second wall before meeting the third and knocking it down. Orochimaru used this time to escape knowing that in his weakened state he was no match for the demon at the moment. Captain Yamato used this moment to capture Naruto with his wood style and subdue the nine-tails back to where it belonged.

"Where's Sai?" Sakura asked once everything was calmed back down and she healed Naruto.

"It's seems we were misled more than once today" Captain Yamato said with a shake of his head.

Sasuke sat waiting impatiently for Orochimaru to return from whatever business he had. Sasuke didn't ask questions, he didn't really care as long as he was getting what he came for. He turned as he heard foot steps approaching him.

"Back finally" Sasuke said as he stood to face Orochimaru, Kabuto, and some boy who seemed to be about his age. "Who's this?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"A Hidden Leaf ninja" Orochimaru said watching Sasuke's reaction carefully, "he was with your old team" Sasuke stared at the boy for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever are we training Orochimaru?" he questioned, Orochimaru smirked and shook his head.

"Not at the moment Sasuke" Sasuke stared indifferently at the man and then turned to walk away.

"I've heard a lot about you Sasuke from Sakura and Naruto" Sasuke froze at her name and turned slowly to meet the other teens eyes. Sasuke already had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. In the next second he was in front of the boy with his hand wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply.

"Don't say her name" he said through clenched teeth, Sai's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. That was the first time in a long time that he felt fear, looking into those eyes.

"Sasuke" Kabuto snapped, Sasuke looked at him with distaste and then dropped the boy to the floor and walked away. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru who had a frown on his face but shook his head and turned to the boy who was just standing up and rubbing his throat.

"Now let's talk" he said and led the boy away.

Sasuke lay on his bed facing the wall as his thoughts raced through his mind. That boy was obviously his replacement to the team and while the thought stung a little it didn't bother him too much. He deserved to be replaced after what he did. He couldn't help but think who could have possibly replaced Naruto on the team and then shook that thought away because in his mind she was irreplaceable. The nerve of that boy to speak her name as if he knew her, he wondered whose idea that was. Probably Orochimaru's to see how he would react. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, it was too much at once. He didn't like thinking about Naruto and now his mind was filled with images of her. If only he listened when she begged him to come home. He remembered how fierce and strong she looked when she told him that she would break every bone in his body and drag him home if she had to. No one was as strong as Naruto when it came to spirit. He just wished he could have seen all of this sooner then maybe things would have been different. Sasuke sat up as he noticed a presence behind him, he turned so only his profile was showing.

"What do you want?" he questioned to the boy who smiled at him with a fake smile.

"Well I was ordered to assassinate you but after speaking to your team mates I felt that it would be better to let you live so that I could begin to understand these bonds they keep talking about." Sai explained and watched as the Uchiha stood from his bed.

"Bonds?" Sasuke questioned and that word alone caused a tear to his heart. Sasuke turned to the boy and smirked but it wasn't friendly. "I have no bonds" he said and then electricity shot from his body causing the whole room and roof to explode around them. Sasuke jumped up to where the roof used to be and looked down on the boy who stood before him. A few moments later and Sakura appeared with a man who definitely was not Kakashi. _Was he replaced too?_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered but he spared her not even half a glance. He sneered at the team below him as Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared next to him.

"Sasuke let's go" Orochimaru demanded causing Sasuke to look at him blankly. He didn't understand the rush; these people were nothing. Then footsteps reached his ears, he turned to the destroyed entrance and his breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, whisker marks.

"Sasuke" she whispered when she came to a stop and her eyes met his. Sasuke's whole body froze. She was supposed to be dead. He seen her fall, no heartbeat, no breath leaving her body. But there she stood in all her beautiful glory. He felt a tug on his arm but he jerked himself from the grip and jumped from his spot and landed gracefully in front of her.

"Naruto" he whispered her name back not believing his eyes. He reached out to touch her, that was the only way he would know if this was real. She watched him warily but didn't move as he stepped closer, his heart was pounding in his chest and years' worth of suppressed emotions were threatening to break through his ice-cold façade. He was so close his hand hovering over her cheek when all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

Chapter 4

Sasuke reacted without thinking, pulling his Kusanagi from his back and meeting the half sword of the pale boy from his old team. He narrowed his eyes as he let his lightening chakra flow from his body through his arm and into the sword. He watched as the pale boy flinched and then jumped away.

"Naru are you ok?" the boy asked never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't like the familiarity the boy used as he spoke Naruto's name.

"Tch. Why wouldn't she be?" Sasuke asked trying and failing to rein in his emotions. These people didn't deserve to see the inner workings of himself, no one but her. Turning his head, eyes spinning red and black he looked into Naruto's startled eyes and disappeared into her mind's eye. Sasuke looked around himself curiously as he observed the cold sewer like structure around him. His feet splashed in the ankle-deep water as he walked closer to the giant cage in front of him.

"Oh, those devil eyes" a deep dark voice rumbled from the darkness. Sasuke kept his eyes trained in the direction the voice came from. Two large glowing red eyes appeared before him glaring dangerously at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the voice spoke again and then a giant claw emerged from in between the giant bars and tried to take a swipe at him. Sasuke jumped back to avoid the blow and raised a single eyebrow as the beast moved forward.

"The nine-tailed fox huh" he said with a tilt of his head, "so this is how the princess is still alive" his voice came out condescending but in his mind, he was never more relieved than finding out that Naruto had his beast inside of her that kept her alive.

"Head my warning Uchiha, kill Naruto and you will regret it for the rest of your days" the demon fox said and then retreated back into the darkness. Sasuke could barely hold the impulse to suck his teeth at the demon. He didn't know if it was a threat or just a simple warning but either way he did not need to be told that he would regret it if he killed Naruto. He lived with that regret for the past three years and he wasn't too sure that he was dreaming at the moment. Retreating from Naruto's mind he eyed her curiously while keeping his emotionless mask in place.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered as she took a step closer to him, "your eyes" Sasuke moved closer too, wanting no needing to touch her to confirm that this was real. He had so much he needed to tell her, so many things he needed to apologize for.

"He has the Mangekyou Sharingan, watch out Naruto!" the man he didn't recognize shouted and then wood broke through the earth at his feet causing him to jump away from Naruto to avoid the attack. His senses picked up movement behind him so he spun around and dodged to the left as Sakura came in close and swung her fist at his face. The movement was quick and the wall behind him shattered into a million pieces as him and the girl who claimed to love him made eye contact.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but this is the only way" she whispered to him and then swung around with her foot flying through the air. Sasuke caught it in his hand and pushed it back towards her causing her to go flying through the air. Naruto flashed to her side catching her before she hit the ground and glared at Sasuke with confusion and hurt swimming in her bright blue eyes. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, he didn't understand why Naruto was here.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he jumped back on the wall he was standing before. Orochimaru gripped his arm tightly but Sasuke ignored it keeping his eyes on Naruto. Naruto glared fiercely at the hold Orochimaru had on him before turning her attention back towards him, he noticed her eyes softened as she looked at him and he didn't understand how or why.

"We've come to bring you home Sasuke" Naruto spoke calmly as she stood from her kneeled down position beside Sakura.

"Home?" he questioned and then shook his head. "I have no home" he told her seriously. How would he be able to return after what he did to her. Even if the village accepted him back he still didn't deserve to return.

"You do have a home Sasuke" Naruto shouted at him and then took a deep breath before continuing speaking. "You will always have a home with us" she told him looking deep into his now black eyes. Sasuke knew how to read between the lines, he could hear what she was saying even though the words never left her lips. She was telling him that he would always have a home with her. Sasuke moved to take a step towards her when the hand holding him tightened more and he moved his head to the side to glare at the man holding him.

"As fun as this all has been we must be going now. The next time we meet Naruto-chan your precious Sasuke will be long gone" Orochimaru said with a laugh and then he, Orochimaru and Kabuto were disappearing in a swirl of flames. When they reappeared, they were several miles away from the old hide out and Sasuke snatched his arm away from Orochimaru.

"You knew she was alive this entire time." He stated as he whirled around and glared at the snake like man. Orochimaru crossed his arms and shrugged like the information he held all this time meant nothing.

"That does not change the objective here Sasuke. This body grows weak and Itachi and the Akatsuki are on the move. Time is of the essence, it does not matter whether Naruto is alive or not. You came to me so that you could gain more power so that you could kill Itachi. You even took his advice on how to gain the same eyes that he has. The girl is alive you should be glad that you were not the one to kill your love. But that is neither here nor there, a deal is a deal. You are going to give me your body and in exchange I will kill Itachi and you will get you vengeance." Orochimaru said, Sasuke stared at the man before him his face back to impassive and took in his words. He waited a moment and then nodded at the man once. Orochimaru's smile widened while Kabuto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sasuke chose to say nothing, in a way Orochimaru was right. He did come to him for power and that is what he got. He fully believed that if he had stayed within the village walls he wouldn't have gotten as strong as he had in the three years he had been gone. His goal was to kill Itachi and he would, but Orochimaru was on that list too. He was on there the moment he placed his damned curse mark on his shoulder. Sasuke was no fool, he knew that the curse mark fed off the hatred he already had inside of him. He knew it was also one of the things that drove him from his village. But he would place all the blame on Orochimaru, he was to blame too, and so was Itachi. So, he was going to go along with Orochimaru now and when he was too weak he would kill him and move on from him and onto Itachi. Now that he knew Naruto was indeed alive he knew he had someone to come home to, and he would but not yet. Sasuke took one last look over his shoulder in the direction that he knew Naruto was and then pushed all his feelings of seeing and knowing she was still alive to the back of his mind. He needed to be focused now. He turned and followed after Orochimaru and Kabuto to their next location knowing that soon he and Naruto would be reunited once again.

A/N: FROM HERE ON OUT WE WILL BW GETTIN MORE AND MORE INTO THE AU OF THE STORY. SOME ELEMENTS I WILL KEEP BECAUSE I BELIEVE THEY ARE FUNDUMENTAL AND I REALLY LIKED THEM WHILE OTHER PARTS WILL BE THROWN OUT THE WINDOW. IF ANYONE READING DOES NOT LIKE THAT IDEA THAT IS OK I KNOW THERE ARE SOME OTHER REALLT GREAT STORIES OUT THERE THAT YOU WILL WNJOY FOR THE OTHERS ENJOY THE RIDE.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

Chapter 5

Naruto sat underneath a tree in her favorite training ground with her legs stretched out in front of her. It had been two weeks since Team Kakashi had finally tracked Sasuke down and she had no idea if he still had his body or not. The whole ordeal did not go as planned and every time she thought about it her head hurt. She still didn't know if they could trust Sai or not since Danzo had sent him to kill Sasuke, and even though he claimed he wanted to help her bring him home she was not yet convinced. Sakura had been a mess since the incident and Naruto tried her best to avoid the girl now. She was upset that Sasuke actually attacked her. Naruto didn't know what she thought was going to happen but Sasuke was not going to sit around and just take a punch to the face no matter how weak he thought his opponent was. That fact had not changed and for Sakura to believe that it would was kind of delusional. Captain Yamato was convinced that Sasuke was trying to kill her again and no matter how much she protested he was not convinced. It was something in his eyes when he first saw her, the way he hesitantly tried to touch her. The way he looked when she told him he would always have a home with them. Sai and Captain Yamato were upset that the mission was a failure and reported to the Hokage that Sasuke had willingly left with Orochimaru again. Naruto was the first to dispute the statement and tried to get Sakura to agree but she just stayed silent so Naruto shut her mouth and let it go. But she knows what she saw, Sasuke was ready in that moment to come home but Orochimaru had dragged him away again. Naruto let out a sigh as she looked up through the tree branches and leaves at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. She knew she wouldn't lose hope even if everyone else did Naruto knew she would be waiting for Sasuke when he came home. A sudden caw from a bird jolted Naruto from her thoughts and she looked down and next to her to she a big black bird standing next to her. On closer inspection she realized that it was a crow and she pulled her legs slightly away from it. The bird cawed again and took a step closer to her, Naruto raised her eyebrows and waved her hand at the bird.

"Shoo" she said hoping the bird would go away. It opened its wings and flapped them twice, but not to leave. The bird jumped onto her chest and its left eye peered into hers. The Sharingan spun widely in the bird's eye catching her in a genjutsu before she could stop it.

"Son of a bitch" she cursed to herself as she looked around curiously. She had no idea if this was Sasuke's or Itachi's doing so she made sure to stay on her guard. Everywhere she looked was painted in a red hue and the streets looked familiar but she couldn't place it at the moment. She walked further towards what looked to be a house when a caw came from her left. She quickly turned and spotted the same bird from before. The bird took off down the opposite road and Naruto hesitated before following quickly. She didn't know what this was about but she was interested enough to go along with the menacing bird. They walked further and further down the road until in split off into two directions. One led into the forest and the other led towards the village. Naruto raised her eyebrows in surprise not understanding what was going on but dutifully followed after the bird. She was surprised how empty the streets were but didn't pay too much attention to that as they came to the Hokage tower.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked the bird who just cawed back to her and then flew up to the window where the Hokage's office was. Naruto sighed but put some chakra into her feet and climbed up the side of the building. She was a little surprised that she had control of her chakra at all in the genjutsu but she supposed she would find out why soon enough. Once she reached the window she kneeled on the ledge and looked into the window and all her breath left her at once. The third Hokage sat behind his desk looking very much alive. She looked at the bird next to her with a tilt of her head.

"Is this a memory?" she asked even though already knew the answer to that since a dead man was sitting right in front of her. Also, she didn't understand why she was talking to a bird when it couldn't talk back but it made her feel more comfortable.

"Whose memory is this?" she asked but the bird just cawed again. Naruto shook her head and looked closer at the scene. She could tell that the Third was in a meeting because in front of him sat the three members of the council, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. A teenager was also in the room but his head was bowed and only long black hair and pale arms were visible. Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling about this but she listened to the conversation closely anyways.

"Are you sure that what you are reporting is fact?" Hiruzen asked softly as he observed the boy in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama" the boy answered and a chill went down Naruto's spine. She recognized that voice.

"Action must be taken Hiruzen" Danzo stated as he played with his cane. "The whole clan must be eliminated or else we will fall into civil war and then the other great nations will take advantage of that" Hiruzen looked at Danzo for a moment and shook his head.

"It will not come to that. Give me a week to think this over, perhaps we can come to a peaceful compromise" Hiruzen stated, Naruto watched as the three other members of the council shared a look that she didn't like or trust.

"Very well but do not say that I didn't warn you" Danzo said and then stood to leave. The other two members of the council followed after him and Hiruzen sighed deeply to himself.

"Itachi you may rise" Naruto watched as a younger Itachi stood before the Hokage showing nothing but respect.

"What are we going to do Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked and Hiruzen just shook his head sadly.

"I don't know but something will have to be done and fast." The area around Naruto stared to sway and disappear, she gasped as she felt herself falling through the air only to stop when she landed on a tree branch. The crow flew to her shoulder and landed and then cawed again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm paying attention" Naruto said as she took in the scene around her. She was in the forest again but not an area she was ever in before. Voices drew her away from her perusing and she looked down to see two boys standing in front of each other right below her. One was Itachi but the other she had never seen before.

"Things are getting ugly and fast" the unknown boy said to Itachi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know and Lord Danzo is already talking about eliminating the entire clan" Itachi said with a frown on his face. The boy next to him growled low in his throat and shook his head quickly.

"It will not come to that Itachi" the boy said but Itachi said nothing. Naruto didn't know what was going on but pieces of a puzzle was starting to click in her mind and she didn't like the picture it made. "I'll use Koto Amatsukami on the clan." The boy declared, Naruto didn't know what that was but the way Itachi reacted she knew it was something powerful.

"If you do that" Itachi began but the boy cut him off.

"Then our people won't be slaughtered and our village will still stand proud" the boy said and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll go tell the elders and the Hokage now" he said and then flickered away. Naruto sat in the tree shocked. If this boy was going to use something to stop whatever the Uchiha's had planned then why did everyone die that night and why was Itachi the one to do it? Naruto's mind was racing with unanswered questions as the scene changed around her again. This time she was a few feet away from the boy from before and Itachi and they were standing near a waterfall very close to the edge.

"Shisui what happened?" Itachi asked as he rushed forward. Naruto noticed that the boy had a hand over his eye and blood was leaking from it.

"I got in a fight with Danzo and he took my eye. He said that my plan was useless and that my eyes were dangerous to the village" Shisui explained, Naruto stood shocked as the information sunk in. Danzo was a bigger bastard than she thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Itachi asked and Naruto was surprised at the emotion she heard in his voice. Sasuke always tried to keep his emotions under wraps and the one time she had seen Itachi he was so cold and disconnected.

"You are going to take this and I am going to die" Shisui said as he pointed at his remaining eye.

"What? No." Itachi declared with a shake of his head. Shisui laughed but it sounded sad.

"I'm sorry Itachi but it's the only way. Danzo will come after me to get my other eye, I'm sure he's already having someone transplant the one he took into the one that was injured during the war. I need to do this Itachi and I need you to take my other eye, I know you will find good use for it one day" Shisui said and then dug his fingers into his eye socket and pop his eye out. Naruto cringed but didn't look away as Itachi took the eye from his friend. "I already wrote out a suicide note just in case" he said as he stepped closer to the edge. "After I fall destroy my body" Shisui said and then let himself fall backwards. Itachi stood there his hand leaking the blood of his friend and his shoulders shaking as he cried. Naruto didn't think a man like Itachi could cry but seeing what she was seeing now she knew he had a reason and did not fault him one bit. The scene began to change again and Naruto held her breath as she appeared in a bedroom this time. She looked around and noticed the Uchiha crest painted on the bedroom wall and assumed she was in Itachi's room. She was proven right as not two minutes later Itachi walked in dressed in full ANBU gear with a haunted look on his face. In his hand a scroll was clutched tightly and he looked around like he didn't know where he was. Naruto wanted to know what was going on but like all the other memories she knew she would be getting answers soon. Itachi sat on his bed heavily and opened the scroll he was holding, Naruto stood behind him and read what it said and her heart broke and her breath caught in her throat. There written perfect font was the orders from the council for Itachi to kill his entire clan except Sasuke, and in return for sparring his brother he would infiltrate the Akatsuki and spy for the Hidden Leaf. Naruto could feel tears build in her eyes and run down her cheeks. Sasuke spent most of his life hating his brother for killing his family when in truth it was an order from the council. What would this do to him if he found out after he already delivered the killing blow. No, Naruto wouldn't let that happened. She didn't understand why Itachi never told Sasuke but she was going to. Itachi stood snapping Naruto from her thoughts and moved to his window, he created a couple of hand signs and then opened the window for a man in an orange mask and black cloak to enter.

"Madara" Itachi spoke and that name automatically got filed away in Naruto's memory to examine later. "it happens tonight and then after I will go with you but you will leave this village and Sasuke alone do you understand?" Itachi said in such a calm and threatening tone that Naruto knew that if this man disobeyed he was going to be dead.

"So, you convinced the fools to keep little Sasuke alive" the man asked in a deep powerful voice. Naruto noticed that he had a Mangekyou Sharingan too but it was shaped different from Itachi's and Sasuke's. Naruto made mental note of that too as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, I told them that I would kill everyone but Sasuke will live and if I find out that they do anything to him I will tell anyone who will listen what they made me do here tonight" Itachi said and Naruto's respect for the man skyrocketed.

"Are you sure you can do this?" the man in the mask asked and Itachi just glared at him for a moment.

"Of course, I can, it will be hard but I love my village and if my clan can not see reason that this coup d'état will cause more harm than good than I will do as ordered. I love my clan but I love my village more" Itachi declared and Naruto couldn't help but to be impressed but at the same time a little disappointed. She had always longed for a family and if she had one she didn't think she could or would let anyone hurt them regardless of their actions.

"But not as much as Sasuke" the masked man said but Itachi said nothing just pulled his cat ANBU mask on over his face.

"Let's get this done" Itachi said and then both men disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath hoping that was the last memory but the scene started shifting again and she prayed that she was not about to witness Itachi killing his entire clan. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was once again in a wooded area. She looked around and noticed it was very dark and only the light of the full moon was able to let her see Itachi in front of her. He was digging in the ground in front of a very old and dead looking tree. Naruto stepped closer as Itachi stopped digging and noticed him pull a wooden box towards himself. She stopped beside him and watched as he placed the scroll with his orders and his ANBU uniform into the box and then placed the box into the hole and then cover it with dirt. He stood suddenly and performed hand seals the Naruto didn't recognize and then stepped away. The are where he placed the box looked normal as if it was never disturbed.

"If Sasuke doesn't kill me maybe someone will find this and I can come home" Itachi said to himself and then disappeared. The scene cleared and Naruto let out a breath as she looked around herself and knew she was out of the genjutsu. The crow cawed again and then let its head fall back and started to hack like it was going to throw up. Naruto pushed the bird off of her and scrambled to her feet. The bird hacked again and a scroll came out of it's mouth and landed at Naruto's feet. She grimaced as she picked it up and opened it.

 _Naruto if you are reading this that means that my crow has found you and has showed you what you needed to see. I have done many terrible things in my life but the worst one was to let Sasuke believe that he had to become like me. I have followed Sasuke from a distance and have seen the man he is becoming. He is falling into the Uchiha curse of hatred and I can not allow that to continue. I wanted my brother to kill me to bring back pride and glory to the Uchiha name but I did not expect him to desert the village I love so much and to almost kill you, his most loyal and true friend. Sasuke is following my tracks with his new team as of now and I hope that you can reach him before he reaches me. If not then I am afraid he will kill me and fall even deeper into the darkness that clouds his mind and his heart. The man in the orange mask does not trust me and I know that as soon as I fall he will tell Sasuke the truth but he will twist it to feed into Sasuke's hatred. I have done nothing to ask you of this favor but I know the love that we both hold for Sasuke will sway you to help me save my little brother. Below I have left instructions to where I will be waiting for Sasuke I hope that you will get here first. Find the tree where I left the evidence so that you may go about bringing down the corruption of the council the right way instead of with death and carnage. I will be waiting allow my crow to guide you._

 _Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto reread the letter twice as thoughts rushed through her mind. She wanted to leave right away but she knew that was unwise. She needed and team and she needed it now. She didn't care about the other stuff, as soon as she saved both Uchiha brothers she was going to bring them home and together they were going to fix the wrongs that the council created. With that thought in mind she rolled up the scroll and raced through the forest to the Hokage tower.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke sat on the cream-colored couch in on of Orochimaru's camps staring at the red headed girl as she popped a button on her blouse and took off her glasses. She batted her eye lashed at him and then shook her head to that her hair lay over one shoulder.

"I'll come with you Sasuke-kun but I'm gonna need something in return" she purred and Sasuke had to fight to keep his face emotionless. This girl had a lot of nerve but he needed her on his team for her sensory ability.

"Karin" Sasuke said calmly and the girl damn near melted in her seat as he said her name. "I need you for my team and that's it. I don't want you to misinterpret this as anything other than that. If you choose not to come then so be it." Sasuke said but Karin just moved closer and swung one of her legs over his hips and planted herself in his lap. Sasuke looked up at the girl and shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun of course I'll come with you" she said and then leaned closer to him. Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and was about to lift off of him when the door opened and Suigetsu walked in.

"Am I interrupting something" he asked his shark-like teeth flashing as he smiled widely.

"Yes" Karin screeched at the same time Sasuke said "No" and he proceeded to lift the girl off his body and stood.

"Let's go Suigetsu we have places to be" Sasuke said and began to walk out of the room. Karin rushed forward and latched onto his arm.

"I'm coming to" she said and smiled up at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook her off of him.

"Hn" he replied and moved to make his way towards the upper floor. "We have one more person to get before we leave" he explained as he walked up the steps. A loud crash came from above and then an explosion sounded causing the building to shake.

"Who exactly did you let out?" Karin asked as she crept closer to Sasuke.

"Well the boss man here did say everyone" Suigetsu replied as he hoisted his large sword over his shoulder. Sasuke increased his pace and stopped once he reached the top of the stairs. Many of Orochimaru's experiments were running around trying to escape the large man with bright orange hair.

"I will kill you all. I won't stop until each and everyone of your blood coats my skin" the man screamed and grabbed a man running past him by the head and then smashed it into the wall several times. The man fell dead to the floor and the giant laughed with glee.

"You let him out" Karin screeched as she took several steps away from the mayhem.

"This is Jugo" Sasuke said and moved forward, immediately Jugo turned his eyes on Sasuke and let out a demented laugh.

"New blood. You're the one I want to kill" he roared and charge Sasuke. Sasuke stood there for a moment waiting for the right time to strike and then charged forward at a fast pace and let his elbow collide with the giant's stomach. He could hear the air get knocked out of the man so he was surprised but not unprepared when Jugo grabbed him by the torso and lifted him above his head. He was thrown through the air and he could hear Karin scream his name as if he was actually in danger. Sasuke flipped in the air and landed with his feet against the wall. The chakra he pushed in them allowed him to stick to the wall as he unleashed his cursed seal second stage. He could feel the flow of dark power wash over him as he allowed his extra appendages to keep him lifted off the ground as he kicked off the wall. He met Jugo head on wrapping a hand around his throat as he slammed him into the wall.

"Your death is going to taste so sweet" Jugo rasped out before lifting his arm which transformed into a weapon. Sasuke had seconds to lift the appendage off his back to block the blast. It hit him head on and destroyed one of his wings in the process but now he had Jugo's attention.

"Relax" Sasuke barked as he allowed his curse mark to recede and his Mangekyou Sharingan to activate. Judo stood transfixed as his body began to shrink and his mind came back to him. He looked around and then squeezed his eyes shut tightly at all the damage that was done.

"Oh god did I do this?" he whispered, Sasuke released his grip on the man and watched as he slid down the wall at his feet.

"Yes" Sasuke answered honestly and felt rather than saw Karin and Suigetsu approach from behind.

"You have to lock me up again. I can't be out look what I've done. Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased" Jugo begged as he pulled the hair on his head with his hands.

"Orochimaru is dead" Sasuke said and Jugo looked up at that peering into Sasuke's still activated eyes.

"Dead?" he questioned and then shook his head. "But how?" he asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I killed him" Sasuke said and Suigetsu scuffed.

"Only because you had the opportunity that none of us were able to get" Suigetsu said but Sasuke ignored him, he had said that many times and Sasuke was not in the mood to entertain him anymore.

"But what about Kimimaro?" Jugo asked and Sasuke frowned.

"They didn't tell you?" Sasuke asked and then looked at Karin who pointedly looked in the opposite direction. Sasuke sighed and looked back down at Jugo. "He died so that I could get to Orochimaru" Sasuke explained and Jugo's eyes widened in recognition.

"Your Sasuke Uchiha" Jugo said and Sasuke nodded once, Jugo stood and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here if Orochimaru is dead."

"I came for you and Karin" Sasuke said simply, Jugo studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"I will come with you" he said, no questions asked just outright stated fact.

"Alright then, we need to make one stop and then we can continue on" Sasuke said and then made his way towards the stairs. The other three followed closely not knowing where they were going. They walked for two days with stops for rest and to hunt for food in between until they came to an old building that looked like it was about to fall over. Sasuke continued on until he came to a grate in the ground and opened it up and jumped down into the narrow hallway below. His team followed him still not asking any questions. He was glad though because he was tired and needed some food, a change of clothes and some rest so that he could finally begin his hunt for Itachi. They came across two cats who led them to a large room with clothes and food. Sasuke quickly went behind the partition to change when he noticed Karin watching him. He came out with a short sleeve white shirt that actually covered his chest and had the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants were black and were baggy around the thighs until tightening at the knee and coming down to strap under his feet. He wrapped some black tape around his ankles and placed his sandals on his feet. He watched as Jugo took the curtain off the hooks and wrap it around his body for coverage. Suigetsu was messing with one of the kittens while Karin was flicking through some clothes on hangers.

"Sasuke dear" the older woman spoke as she sat knitting in her chair, Sasuke turned his attention towards her raised a brow in response. "Itachi was here not too long ago looking for some family heirlooms that he said were not in the compound anymore" she said and Sasuke's attention was immediately peeked.

"Was he now" Sasuke asked and his team's eyes all focused on him.

"Yes, he said he was going to meet a young lady, said they had some business to take care of" she continued not looking up from her knitting. Sasuke was confused now, he never seen his brother even look at another girl let alone talk to one so it didn't make sense. But at the same time, it didn't make sense that he slaughtered their entire clan either but he still did it.

"Do you happen to know this woman's name?" Sasuke asked, if he found out he could use it to his advantage.

"I'm sorry dear I can't remember. It might have been Uzutaki or something like that." Sasuke's blood froze in his veins.

"Uzumaki" he asked and the woman nodded rapidly.

"Yes, that's it something Uzumaki, said he was meeting her at the old Uchiha hideout in two weeks' time" the old woman said and Sasuke felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time before Itachi went after Naruto again and he knew this time it was because of him.

"Let's go we need to leave." Sasuke said while grabbing things randomly and stashing it in a bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and then rushed out of the room not even knowing if his team was following him or not. He knew that he was about a two weeks distance from the old Uchiha hideout he just hoped that he got there before Itachi did with Naruto. He would not allow his brother to take another person from him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto ran out of the forest and through the village ignoring the glares and harsh whispers as she dodged through civilians and shinobi alike. She didn't have time to pay attention to their hostility, she had to get to Sasuke and Itachi as soon as possible to stop their madness before it went any further. Her mind was still whirling with the memories she witnessed. If Danzo was capable of eliminating an entire clan, save three survivors than she couldn't imagine what else he could have done in his years as an elder on the council and probably before that. Naruto raced into the Hokage tower and climbed the steps three at a time. She reached Tsunade's door and raised her fist and knocked twice before being told to enter. She opened her mouth as soon as the door opened but it snapped shut once she noticed who was inside. Danzo and Tsunade looked at her with expectation and it took every bit of will power that Naruto had not to glare at Danzo.

"Hokage-sama I didn't know you were in a meeting I apologize" Naruto said with a small bow. Tsunade looked at her with surprise for a moment for her formalness but quickly schooled her features.

"It's fine Naruto Lord Danzo was just leaving" Tsunade said with a pointed look at the man. Danzo nodded once and rose to his feet.

"Just remember my words Princess Tsunade" Danzo said and Naruto bit her tongue to stop her from lashing out at the man. Those sounded eerily similar to the words he said to the Third before he took matters into his own hands and had Itachi kill his entire clan. She moved out of the way as Danzo passed but kept her eyes on him. He sent her a look that made chills run down her spine and her hand itch to grab her weapon at her side. As soon as he was gone and the door was closed Tsunade sighed and Naruto turned her attention back towards the woman sitting behind her desk and rubbing her temples.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Tsunade questioned after several minutes. Naruto snapped to attention and approached the desk across the room.

"I need a team for a retrieval mission and I need it like yesterday" Naruto said not beating around the bush. Tsunade raised her brows in surprise.

"And who exactly are you retrieving?" Tsunade asked even though Naruto was sure that she already knew half the answer to that question. Naruto knew that she couldn't out right accuse Danzo of his crimes without proof first so she couldn't even mention Itachi but she could mention bringing Sasuke home.

"I want to go and try and bring Sasuke home" Naruto said but this time she was going to do more than try, she was going to bring him home whether he liked it or not.

"So, you've heard that he's killed Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked which Naruto did not know but it made sense since Sasuke was on his way to kill Itachi.

"I didn't know that but that's not the point can I have a team or not?" Naruto asked losing her patience. She was going whether she had back up or not but she preferred to have a team with her.

"Naruto with the other jinchuriki getting picked off left and right, do you think it's a good time to be leaving?" Tsunade asked and Naruto sighed loudly.

"Don't you think it would be safer for me to be out of the village so that they don't come for me here?" Naruto shot back, it was a long shot and she hoped that it worked because the last thing she wanted was to leave the village without permission and be labeled a rogue-nin.

"You do have a point brat" Tsunade said as she leaned her elbows on her desk and knitted her fingers together. She rested her mouth on her hands for a moment and then nodded once. "Ok tell me who you would like for your team and I will see if they are available and if they are you can head first thing in the morning." Tsunade said and Naruto smiled wide as the tension left her shoulders.

"Great" she said and then sat in the chair in front of herself. "I would like my team of course Kiba, Neji or Hinata which ever one if available and Kakashi-sensei."

"You want Captain Yamato as well?" Tsunade questioned and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, just in case" she said and touched her stomach lightly for emphasis, Tsunade nodded her consent to the team and pulled out a form.

"Very well I will have them summoned here and let them know. Meet at the gate 8 am sharp" Naruto nodded and rose from her chair. The sun was already setting and she was ready to get a move on but she needed rest and to eat. After that she would pack her bag and prepare for her journey.

Naruto jumped through the trees while mentally going over the directions Itachi had left behind in his letter. His crow flew a few feet ahead of her and her team helping her to stay on track. They had been moving for a little over a week now and Naruto was frustrated that they kept stopping for Kiba to sniff around or for Hinata to scan the area. She was quiet as conversation flowed behind her but she wasn't in the mood to join in. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that they were going to be too late.

"Naru" Kakashi said as he easily moved to keep pace with her, Naruto turned her head slightly to let him know she was listening but kept moving forward. "The team was thinking that maybe we should start heading in a different direction to get a better outlook on the area" Naruto grit her teeth and shook her head. It was frustrating, she couldn't come out and say that Itachi told her where he was basically luring Sasuke or that the only reason she knew they were going the right way was because a missing S-class ninja left her directions and a crow guide.

"It's this way" she said a little shortly but she didn't apologize, her nerves were shot at the moment. Kakashi sighed and fell back to talk to Yamato. Naruto tuned there conversation out because she could feel a couple of chakra signatures up a head. The bird ahead of her cawed and then started to circle around as if letting her know exactly where she needed to go. Naruto sped up jumping from tree to tree as they started to thin out. She could see the edge of the tree line and felt her heart starting to beat faster. She didn't know what she was going to find but she did know that something was happening at the moment.

"Naruto slow down" Yamato yelled as the blonde-haired girl started moving faster and further ahead of them. Kakashi sighed as he sped up as well.

"Let's move" he shouted behind him to get Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Shino to move faster so that they wouldn't lose sight of Naruto. Naruto broke through the trees to see a girl with bright red hair standing next to a large man with orange hair who were watching a skinny man with white hair fighting with a blue shark like man. Naruto quickly disregarded them in her mind even though she noted that the blue man was Itachi's partner. She scanned her surroundings looking for the two-dark haired Uchiha men when an explosion sounded towards the center of the open field. Naruto took off in that direction only to stop when a giant shaped red samurai looking figure appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba shouted behind her but she ignored him. The crow that had been leading her cawed again and dove towards the giant figure, Naruto quickly began running after the bird knowing that's where she would find Itachi and Sasuke.

"Naruto stop" Sakura shouted trying to stop the girl from running straight into an unknown battle with unknown enemies but she didn't listen. "She's such an idiot" she mumbled to herself but took off after her friend.

Naruto was already at the scene of the fight and watched as a giant white snake was sucked out of Sasuke's neck and into a giant gourd.

"What the fuck" she shouted drawing attention to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke shouted and Naruto took in his battered appearance. His white shirt was ripped and torn in several places and hanging around his waist. He had bruises and cuts on his torso and his pants looked as if they were burned off on the left side. Blood dripped down from one of his eyes and the other looked slightly swollen as her glared at her. Naruto shook her head and turned to Itachi who had let the giant red figure absorb back into his body. He was panting and clutching at a cut on his side and his signature Akatsuki robes were long gone. His mesh shirt was torn at his shoulder and his black pants had rips and tears in them. His one eye was bleeding as well but he didn't seem to care.

"What the hell Itachi?" Naruto yelled as she stomped over to him and yanked him down by the collar of his shirt. Itachi grimaced in pain but allowed the girl to manhandle him.

"I didn't come all this way to find you two fighting" she yelled as her eyes ran over his injuries. She shook her head and pulled him down until he was seated on the ground. She took a deep breath and channeled her chakra the best she could into her hands until they glowed a soft green color. Her chakra control was not the best so she wasn't that skilled as a medic nin but she was good enough to heal some wounds. She knelt down next to him and allowed her hands to run over his body slowly so that she could heal his injuries as best she could until they got back to the village.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke yelled as he rushed forward to stop Naruto from healing his brother. He didn't even know that she could do that. Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke causing him to stop in front of her.

"Sit your ass down" she growled and stared him down until he did as she said. Sasuke scoffed but instead of sitting he crouched down with his sword in his hand as he glared at his brother.

"Naruto what the hell get away from them" Kiba yelled as he rushed forward to see his blonde friend kneeling next to Sasuke's brother healing him while Sasuke was next to her glaring death at said brother. Naruto ignored him and looked over at Sakura.

"Can you heal him?" she asked as she motioned towards Sasuke with her head and then turned back to Itachi. She knew Sakura would do as she asked since it was Sasuke that needed the healing.

"You got here just in time" Itachi said causing Naruto to look up at him in question as her hand hovered above his shoulder so that she could heal the deep cut that was there.

"Yeah well it seems that if I got here any later you both would have killed each other" she mumbled but everyone around them heard and were confused.

"He deserves to die for what he did" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice.

"Not now Sasuke" Naruto snapped as she moved on to Itachi's side that he was clutching when she arrived. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she observed his burned and bleeding flesh.

"It seems my little brother has become quite efficient with lightning" Itachi said with a proud little smile. Naruto just shook her head and continued to heal him. Her brow was furrowed with concentration as the skin slowly smoothed out but remained pink.

"You'll be a little tender here until we can get someone else to heal you up properly. I'm ok at healing but not as good as Sakura and Tsunade." Naruto explained, Itachi nodded as his breathing started to slow and even out.

"That's alright I'm just happy that I can breathe better now" Naruto flashed him a quick smile and moved on to his chest and then down to his legs. After twenty minutes she was finished and while Itachi wasn't completely healed he was better than he was before.

"Alright so now that your all patched up we should get going" Naruto announced as she stood up and then offered a hand to Itachi to help him up as well. He grabbed her hand and stood a little shakily so Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Get your fucking hands off of her" Sasuke snarled as he charged forward only to be stopped by Naruto placing a hand on his chest.

"Sasuke stop it" she said quietly but not moving from Itachi's side. "There are some things we need to talk to you about ok" she said soothingly but Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He didn't like Naruto anywhere near his brother and he didn't like how she was touching him and he in turn was touching her. He didn't like how she went to Itachi to heal and left him to Sakura.

"I think explanations should be given now Naruto" Kakashi demanded and Naruto looked around at her friends and sighed.

"I don't think this is the best place to do this" she explained as she felt several chakra signatures heading their way.

"That's my team" Sasuke said his body drawn up tight and ready to strike.

"And my partner" Itachi said with a tilt to his head as he leaned against Naruto for support. The other members of the team just stood there not understanding what was going on. They wanted answers and they wanted them now and didn't want to wait until they moved to another location.

"Should we wait for them or just leave?" Naruto asked but she deferred the question to Itachi which had Sasuke's body shaking with anger.

"I suppose we can bring them along with us" Itachi said causing several of the surrounding ninja to eye his skeptically.

"And what makes you think you can just come back with us. You're a S-class ranked missing nin, you'll be executed for slaughtering your clan the moment you pass through our gates" Yamato said as he eyed Itachi up and down. He didn't like this situation one bit, all he wanted to do was snatch Naruto up and leave so that she was safe from one of the members that were trying to kill her.

"They'll let Sasuke and Itachi back if they know what's good for them" Naruto said with such conviction that they knew that she knew something that they didn't, well at least some of them did.

"What is wrong with you" Sakura shrieked as she balled up her fist as she stood next to Sasuke. "Why are you standing next to that man when you know what he's done to Sasuke and his entire clan. You want to bring him back like it can just be swept under the rug. Are you a traitor now too?" she snapped as she glared at Naruto. Naruto glared right back at Sakura not believing that she would accuse her of becoming a traitor.

"You shouldn't speak on things that you know nothing of" Itachi said in a cold tone as he stared at the pink haired girl. The tension in the air was think when Sasuke's team and Itachi's partner walked up to the group.

"So, your brother's still alive" Suigetsu observed as he placed his giant sword into the dirt and leaned against it. Sasuke said nothing as he glared at his brother and Naruto.

"Naruto explain" Kakashi snapped irritated that they were standing out in the open like they were at some type of social gathering.

"Fine" Naruto said as she shifted her feet a little so that Itachi could lean against her a little more comfortably. "I was sitting in the woods before this mission when that crow" she said pointing into the air at the crow that was flying around in a circle over their head, "found me and showed me some interesting memories and then I received a letter from the crow which told me where to come so that I could stop this fight and finally bring Sasuke home." Naruto explained but in reality, she didn't say anything at all. Itachi chuckled a little and tapped Naruto twice on the shoulder which his arm was hanging over. Naruto rolled her eyes and sighed. "fuck" she mumbled and then nodded twice to herself. "I really wanted to tell Sasuke first and alone, well with Itachi before I told anyone else but that doesn't seem like that's going to happen." Several nods informed her that he hunch was right, another sigh and she explained in detail the memories she witnessed as well as what the letter from Itachi said.

"Your lying" Sasuke snarled as his grip on his sword tightened.

"Why would I lie about something like this. It doesn't change what was done, I did kill our entire clan. The only thing that changed was the reasoning." Itachi said but Sasuke just shook his head as he started to take some steps back.

"Why would they order you to do that? Why couldn't' they do something else? I was left all alone and you were labeled a traitor when you were protecting their sorry asses." Sasuke shouted and Naruto started to become worried. Sasuke had a look in his eye that she didn't like. "I could have killed you. You wanted me to kill you so that our clan name could be restored but it was never tarnished in the first place. Those fuckers had you kill every single person we knew for nothing"

"Sasuke…" Itachi began but Sasuke cut him off.

"No, they won't get away with this." Sasuke said as he stood up straight and then laughed out loud, it wasn't a warm laugh though. It was dark and cold with just a touch of madness in there. "I'm going to kill them all" Sasuke declared and Naruto had enough, she stepped away from Itachi and punched Sasuke in the face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind" she snarled as she stepped closer to him and then swung again but this time he dodged her hit. "You learn that your brother is not a traitor and the first thing you want to do is go out on another revenge quest. You want to leave everything and everyone behind again. You are a selfish bastard and I've had enough" Naruto yelled as she started to throw punches and kicks at Sasuke. He dodged them all but never struck back at her.

"I don't need anything or anyone" Sasuke yelled as Naruto aimed another punch to his face. "They deserve to die for what they've done and then finally I can be at peace" he said and Naruto stopped swinging and stood in front of him with tears in her eyes that she didn't let fall.

"Sasuke I'm tired" she whispered as her shoulders slumped. "All I want to do is help you and bring you home. You want them to suffer and they will but not the way you may want. We don't get to choose their punishment but we can make sure that they pay for what they have done to you and your brother. I promised that I would never turn my back on you and I wont no matter what you do I will always be there waiting for you to come home but if this the road you are going to choose, the path you are going to take I will not chase you anymore" Naruto said slowly and softly, she didn't care if the others heard her but her words were only for Sasuke. "I cannot keep running towards you only to miss you by inches. I can't let you destroy my home and if I have to fight you to stop you I will." Naruto said and watched as Sasuke took in her words. The sword he was clutching his hand was hanging loose at his side and his eyes were narrowed and focused on her face.

"You want to help me even after I tried to kill you?" he questioned as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, "these accursed eyes that I have are because I thought you were dead. For three long years I thought that I killed the only ounce of light in my life. Why Naruto? Why?" Sasuke asked and as he spoke he moved closer and closer to Naruto until he was standing directly in front of her. Naruto looked up into his red and black eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, you tried to kill me but you didn't. You were lost and hurting and you lashed out, does it make it right no but I forgive you anyways. How can I not want to help you, you were my first friend? The first person my own age who actually gave a shit about me. The bond that we have can not be broken no matter how hard you try." Naruto said and Sasuke reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Why Naruto?" he asked again and Naruto's throat went dry and her heart started beating faster. Everything around them disappeared and it was just the two of them standing there staring into each other's eyes.

"Because I love you" Naruto whispered and Sasuke's intense focus on her doubled. It was like he was taking this moment and recording it into his memory. He nodded as he leaned closer to her.

"Yeah I though so princess" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled wide at the nickname that he had given her that had always caused red hot anger to consume her.

"Shut up pretty boy" she whispered and then his lips were on hers. All the breath in her lungs left her in a rush as his slightly chapped lips pressed against hers. The kiss was innocent and chaste but it spoke volumes to the both of them. Just like before at the Valley of the End when they exchanged fist, kicks, and jutsu's and they could read each other's very souls, it was the same in this moment. All the hurt and fear and love that they felt bounced back and forth between the two as their lips pressed harder and the kiss became just a little bit deeper. Sasuke's hands were now on her neck his thumbs caressing her jaw and her own hands where planted on his shoulders as she stood on her tippy toes so that she knew for sure that this time he wouldn't get away. The kiss ended slowly with them separating their lips but their bodies still close together. Sasuke let his forehead rest against her own as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I'm not letting you go now" Naruto whispered into the space between them, Sasuke let out a low deep chuckle and moved his head away so that he could press a kiss to that same spot.

"Let's go home" he told her and Naruto's smile felt like it would split her face.

"Let's" she agreed and grabbed his hand in her own.


End file.
